Christmas Cheer
by angellwings
Summary: A series of Drabbles abdout Ryan and Kelsi for the Ryelsi Fans Holiday Elf Challenge. Enjoy! MERRY CHRISTMAS!
1. Treat Everyday Like Christmas

**A/N: **This is for **JDPhoenix **as a part of her Christmas Present. Merry Christmas, JD! Also this is for the Ryelsi's Fans LJ Comm Holiday Elf Challenge. All the prompts are quotes from the movie "Elf". Go check it out!

* * *

Treat everyday like Christmas

* * *

"Um, Ryan," Kelsi said slowly as she hid a grin with her hand.

"Yes?"

"You're wearing a Santa hat," She told him as used her free hand to flick the white fluff ball at the end of his hat.

He smiled and winked at her, "You like?"

She chuckled, "Definitely, but…it's April."

"So it is," He said as if he hadn't noticed.

She waited for him to explain and spoke up when he didn't, "Any particular reason why you're wearing it?"

"I was curious about something," He told her.

"About what?"

"I wanted to see how many people would have the Christmas spirit if I wore a Christmas hat," He grinned.

She smiled at him, "And how's it going?"

"Everybody's been unusually pleasant. I bet if I wore this everyday people would actually treat everyday like Christmas," he told her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips quickly, "I would LOVE to take you up on that bet if it would get you to wear a Santa hat everyday."

"You like it that much, huh?" He asked with a grin.

Her hands slipped into the hair at the nape of his neck, "You just look adorable in it, that's all."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips quickly, "Then I should wear it everyday just for you."

"I could live with that," Kelsi smirked.


	2. There's Room for Every One

**There's room for everyone on the Nice List**

* * *

Ryan sighed, "Kelsi…"

"What? Sharpay doesn't like me, Ryan. It's time we both accept that."

"She does too like you," Ryan argued. "She just has difficulty showing it."

"Difficulty showing it?" Kelsi asked. "Ryan she never speaks to me. Ever."

"It's Christmas, Kelsi," Ryan pleaded. "My parents really want to see you."

"Well of course I'll go, Ry," Kelsi said as she reached forward and grabbed his hand. "It's just going to be awkward."

They left Kelsi's parents house and headed toward his own parent's house. Ryan and Kelsi walked through his front door hand in hand. Derby spotted them and rushed over.

"Kelsi! Darling girl, how are you?"

Kelsi smiled brightly at Derby, "I'm wonderful, how are you?"

"Much better, now that you're here. Vance, Zeke, and Sharpay are in the living room. They're watching 'A Christmas Story' I think," Derby said brightly as the three of them walked toward the living room.

"Hey guys!" Zeke said brightly as he spotted them in the doorway of the living room. Sharpay looked away and waved at Ryan but said nothing. Ryan gave her a reproachful look, and she shrugged. Kelsi pretended no to notice the slight, and instead greeted Vance and Zeke happily. They all sat down and watched part of the movie together before Derby left and asked Zeke to help her with something in the kitchen, and then Vance asked Ryan to help him with a surprise project for Derby. Kelsi and Sharpay were left all alone in the living room. Neither said a word until Kelsi just couldn't take it anymore.

"Why don't you like me?"

Sharpay gave her a surprised look, "What?"

"I said, why don't you like me?"

Sharpay crossed her arms over her chest, "You're stealing my brother."

"Stealing him? I'm not stealing anyone."

"You're all he talks about, and he doesn't want to be on stage at all anymore. He wants to work behind the scenes with you. Behind the scenes! We've always worked on stage, and suddenly you come along and he's Mr. Backstage—"

"What are you talking about? He's always been more passionate about the creative work."

"Oh please, he has not."

"Yes, he has. You just didn't listen."

Sharpay paused and thought about that for a moment, "Okay, you might be right about that, but I can't even talk to him anymore with out hearing your name. He's MY brother!"

"You're mad at me because you think I'm trying to take him away from you?" Kelsi asked in shock.

"Well, aren't you?"

"No! I would never do that. Sharpay, you're his twin. No one can ever stand in the way of that. That thought has never even crossed my mind!"

Sharpay glared at her warily, "Really?"

"Really."

After a moment of thoughtful consideration Sharpay spoke, "Well, if you're not trying to take him away from me then I suppose…we can be friends."

Kelsi fought the urge to laugh. She made it sound like such a prestigious privilege.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that," Kelsi responded. This day had turned out better than Kelsi expected.


	3. The Best Way to Spread Chistmas Cheer

**The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear.**

* * *

"I can not believe I didn't get that role!" Sharpay said frustratedly as she, Ryan, and Kelsi strolled through Macy's.

"Well, at least this way you won't be working so close to Christmas. Those last minute flights are a hassle," Ryan suggested.

"Ryan," Sharpay said slowly. "That was the role of a lifetime. Who cares about flight plans?"

Kelsi raised her hand that wasn't holding Ryan's, "I do. Ryan and I ended up stuck in the airport for Thanksgiving and I really don't want that to happen again."

"Shar," Ryan said with a smile. "There will be other roles. Besides, you haven't even graduated yet. You should just be looking for summer shows right now."

Sharpay sighed, "Things would just be so much easier if I could start a career without college."

Kelsi smiled, "Amen. If I could be immediately respected as a composer and NOT go to school…that would be wonderful."

"And Zeke will be in Albuquerque over Christmas. You'll be able to see him," Ryan said as he continued to try and cheer up his sister.

Sharpay smiled softly, "That's true."

"You know what you really need?" Kelsi said with a grin.

"What?"

"To sing a Christmas carol."

"In the middle of Macy's in New York City? I don't think so," Sharpay scoffed.

"Aw, come on!" Ryan smiled. "I think it sounds like a good idea."

"You would," Sharpay sighed.

"Shall we?" Ryan asked Kelsi playfully.

"Do it and I will kill you both in your sleep," Sharpay threatened as she pointed a manicured finger at both of them. "We can, however, hum 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer' and keep it in mind to sing in the middle of our flight home tomorrow."

Ryan blinked at his sister, "You object to caroling in Macy's but not on a plane?"

"This is Macy's, Ryan. It's a place of reverence. For me anyway," Sharpay told him with a hair flip.


	4. We're Gonna Go Ice Skating

**A/N: **So, I'm hoping to finish this challenge by Christmas...we'll see if I do it, but cross your fingers!

**

* * *

**

We're gonna go ice skating and eat sugarplums!

* * *

Kelsi yawned groggily as a knocking sounded on the front door of her apartment. She got up from the bed and answered the door sleepily. Ryan smiled brightly at her.

"Nice pajamas."

Kelsi blinked and glanced down at her oversized Minnie Mouse night shirt. She blushed, "Well it is…what time is it?"

"7 o'clock."

Her eyes widened, "In the morning? Ryan, it's a Saturday!"

"Our last Saturday before we go back to Albuquerque for Christmas."

"So?" She aksed.

"We still haven't gone ice skating at Rockefeller Center, remember? We do it every year?"

"And you want to do that today?"

"Why not? Neither of us have any plans, and I think we've prepared as much as we can for exams. We deserve a break," He told her. She opened the door wider and let him in.

"Have a seat. I'll go get dressed," Kelsi told with a resigned sigh. "You're buying me breakfast though."

"Not a problem," He said with a large smile. As she walked away he reached into his coat pocket and quietly pulled out a small light blue box.

This was their last Christmas as college students. This time next year they would both be pursuing careers, and maybe it didn't make sense economically for him to propose right now but he didn't care. He wanted a life with Kelsi…for richer or poorer. He had this ring for a little over a month. He'd been working on the right moment, and what could be better than a romantic snowy December day in New York City?

He shoved the box back into his pocket as he heard Kelsi coming. She pulled on her hat and smiled at him.

"Ready?" She asked.

He smiled brightly and nodded, "Definitely."


	5. What's a Christmas Gram? I Want One!

A/N: Okay, this one is probably my weakest one, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. :)

**

* * *

**

What's a Christmas-Gram? I want one!

* * *

"I'm sorry, why are we doing this again?" Kelsi asked in a slightly irritated tone.

Ryan smirked at her, "Because you look cute in that outfit?"

She glared at him playfully, "I'm wearing padding all over my body. Most girls wear things to make them look smaller than they are not larger."

"You're Mrs. Claus…you have to look…jolly. Besides, we're doing Troy a favor remember?" Ryan reminded her as he straightened his Santa beard.

"Well, Troy better buy me a really great Christmas present, that's all I'm saying."

Ryan chuckled, "You and me both, Kels."

Ryan knocked on the front door of the house. Gabriella opened the door and gasped. She covered her hand with her mouth and chuckled.

"Oh my. Don't you two look adorable."

Kelsi handed Gabriella a piece of paper, "We're supposed to sing while you read it."

"By all means," Gabriella grinned. "Go ahead."

While Gabriella read the piece of paper Kelsi and Ryan sang a chorus of "Jingle Bells". Gabriella looked up at them questioningly.

"He's sending me on a scavenger hunt?"

Ryan nodded, "Not just any scavenger hunt. A scavenger hunt led by Mr. and Mrs. Claus."

"Oh, I can tell this is going to be a very entertaining day," Gabriella said as she laughed merrily. "Just let me get my coat."


	6. So You're the Real Santa?

**A/N: **Okay so I wrote a small continuance for the last one to explain it a little bit more and to add a cute Ryelsi moment. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

So, you're the Real Santa?

* * *

Gabriella cleared her throat, "So, are you supposed to be the _real_ Santa?"

Ryan chuckled, "Was there any doubt?"

Kelsi grinned at him, "You're such a ham."

"Why thank you, Mrs. Claus," Ryan said with a wink.

"So, where are we going Mr. and Mrs. Santa?" Gabriella said with a smirk from the backseat of their car.

"Can't tell you," Kelsi said with a secretive smile.

Gabriella pouted, "But…"

"Nope," Ryan told her. "We promised."

"Okay, just tell me one thing then," Gabriella started. "Is my present good?"

Kelsi smiled brightly at her, "Oh yes."

"Hm, 'oh yes'…that must mean it's not just a present it's an event. Espescially knowing Troy. He tends to go all out," Gabriella chuckled.

"Where does your first clue lead?" Kelsi asked.

"I'm pretty sure it leads to Martha's house," Gabriella said thoughtfully as she studied the paper Kelsi and Ryan had handed her.

"If you're sure," Ryan grinned.

"I'm sure," Gabriella smiled.

Ryan and nodded and pulled around the corner. Gabriella smiled as Martha's house came into view.

"So, I was right?" She chuckled.

"Of course, you are a genius after all."

Kelsi smiled at her friend, "We'll wait here while you go inside. Martha's waiting."

She nodded and exited the car, "Be back in a minute."

Kelsi and Ryan waited until Gabriella was at the door to speak.

"You think she suspects?" Kelsi asked.

"She's Gabby, of course she suspects," Ryan smiled. "But I think she's gracious enough to let Troy have his moment of grandeur."

Kelsi shook her head, "I don't know if I'd want all of this elaborate stuff in a proposal."

"You're telling me you've never day dreamed about an outlandish proposal?" Ryan asked in surprise.

She shrugged, "I'm a sweet and simple kind of girl. I think a proposal should be that way too. I'd much rather it be private and, I don't know, with very little pomp and circumstance."

He nodded and smiled, "I'll keep that in mind."

Kelsi's eyes widened and she blushed, "I didn't mean—"

"Relax, Kels," Ryan said as he reached over and patted her hand. "I knew what you meant. I was just being cute."

Kelsi took a deep relaxing breath, "Right. Good."

Ryan smiled softly at her. He leaned toward the passenger seat and kissed her hairline on the side of her forehead, "But you should know, I really am keeping it in mind."

Kelsi's eyes widened and she beamed at him, "What?"

He smirked at her and winked, "Do I really have to repeat it?"


	7. Christmas Spirit is About Believing

**A/N: **So, I haven't gotten any review alerts so I'm assuming FFN is broken at the moment. But I did see them all when I checked the story! Thanks guys! I'm glad that last one went over so well!

**

* * *

**

Christmas spirit is about believing not seeing.

* * *

"What's wrong with you two?" Kelsi asked as she entered the Evans' living room. Zeke looked up at her and shook his head. He had been trying to get that same thing out Sharpay and Ryan for an hour. They said nothing and acknowledged no one.

Kelsi sighed and walked over to Zeke, "What's with the 911 text?"

"They went catatonic on me while we were decorating the tree," Zeke said as he motioned to the tree in the corner. Kelsi's brow furrowed.

"Did anything happen?"

He shrugged, "I left to go check on my Christmas Cupcakes and when I came back they looked like this."

He motioned to the two extremely depressed figures slumped on the couch.

"Well, this is ridiculous. They need to tell us what's going on," Kelsi told him. She sat down next to Ryan and asked him once again, "What's wrong?"

He pointed to the tree topper sitting on the table. It was a beautiful white and gold star, but it was broken in to five pieces.

"The tree topper broke?"

Sharpay nodded miserably.

Zeke sat down on the other side of Sharpay, "We'll just get another one."

"It won't be the same," Sharpay sighed.

"We've had this tree topper since before we were born," Ryan told their friends. "Mom and dad bought it on their first Christmas together, and every Christmas we've had it has been perfect."

"But it's broken, and now Christmas will be terrible," Sharpay whined.

Kelsi rolled her eyes, "Guys, Christmas wasn't perfect because of a tree topper."

"Yes, it was," Ryan sighed. "It's a lucky tree topper."

"No, the topper had nothing to do with it. Christmas was perfect because you all are a family," Kelsi insisted. "Christmas is about family and believing in peace and love. Believing in those things is what makes a Christmas perfect not having a lucky tree topper."

Ryan gave his girlfriend a soft smile, "You amaze me."

"Why?" Kelsi asked curiously.

"Because you always know exactly what to say," Ryan said as he took her hand.

Sharpay sighed, "Well, I guess if we all go pick another one out…as a family…it might be just as lucky."

Zeke chuckled and kissed Sharpay's temple, "That's the spirit. We'll ask your parents to come out shopping with us tomorrow."

Ryan nodded, "And maybe we can get lunch. Make a day of it. It might be fun."

"Oh," Sharpay exclaimed as she perked up. "Then maybe you and I can go pick out mom and dad's Christmas presents after lunch. Zeke and Kelsi would come too, of course."

"We would?" Kelsi asked as she and Zeke shared a curious look.

"Of course," Sharpay scoffed. "You're family too."

Zeke smiled and took Sharpay's hand, "I like the sound of that."

"You're both around enough. You're family whether you like it or not," Ryan smirked. "You'll never be able to get away from us now."

Kelsi kissed his cheek, "Who says we'll ever want to?"


	8. Santa? Here? I Know Him! I Know Him!

**Santa? Here? I know him! I know him!**

* * *

"Oh gosh, this is hilarious," Martha laughed as she and Kelsi walked into the ball room at Lava Springs. "Why didn't Mr. Evans dress up as Santa?"

"They couldn't find a suit in his size," Kelsi smirked. "The only suit left just happened to be in Ryan's size. The rest of the boys being elves, though…that was all Sharpay and Taylor."

"You know those two may not get along all the time, but when they do they're downright evil," Martha grinned.

"I know! I thought for sure Troy and Jason would refuse at least!" Kelsi said in amazement.

The ran into Gabriella at the entrance, "Hey!"

"Hey Gabby! Have you seen them yet?" Kelsi asked.

"I've seen Chad and Zeke," Gabriella chuckled. "Chad was muttering inappropriate things."

"Oh gosh, I can not wait to get into this party," Martha laughed.

"Please tell me someone brought a camera?" Kelsi asked the two girls. Gabriella pulled a small case out of her pocket and showed it to Kelsi and Martha.

"I've already taken 20 pictures."

"Awesome," Kelsi chuckled.

They entered the party a few minutes later and found Ryan sitting on a large plush chair with Jason, Zeke, Troy and Chad on either side of him. Ryan was dressed in a Santa suit and the boys were all wearing green tights and elves costumes. Kelsi covered her mouth with her hand and laughed at the picture the boys made. Ryan nodded his head and waved his hand as if to say, "Go ahead, laugh it up."

"You think you'll get to dance with Santa later, Kels?" Martha asked with a laugh.

"Oh, definitely. I wouldn't pass up that opportunity for the world," Kelsi said with a large smile as she winked at her boyfriend. He shook his head and laughed at her.


	9. Someone Needs to Sing a Christmas Carol

**A/N: **I like this drabble much better than the last one I posted so I hope you guys do too! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Uh oh, sounds like someone needs to sing a Christmas carol.**

* * *

Ryan slammed his keys down on the table by the door as he entered his and Kelsi's apartment. Kelsi looked up from her sheet music at the sound.

"Bad day?" She asked her husband.

"My boss treats me like I'm a twelve year old," He told her angrily. "I was barely a minute late coming back from lunch and he chewed me out."

Ryan sat down on the couch next to Kelsi and ran a hand through his hair. Kelsi rubbed his back comfortingly.

"We just have to pay our dues and break in, Ry. After that _we_ can be the bosses."

"How much longer do we have to pay our dues?" He asked. "Because I don't think I can take much more of this. I'm an assistant choreographer and I barely have _anything_ to do with the choreography."

"At least you have a little input. I fetch coffee and pick up dry cleaning," Kelsi reminded him. He chuckled and patted her knee.

"How are you so calm all the time?"

She shrugged, "I know that things will get better. We'll make it. We have to."

He sighed, "I wish I felt like that."

Kelsi stood and walked to the upright piano in the corner. Their small tree was placed right beside of it, and the multi-colored lights reflected off of the dark wood of the piano.

"We need to change the subject," Kelsi said as she sat down on the piano bench. Ryan watched her with a smile as she began to play "Santa Claus is Coming to Town."

She smiled at him and hummed lightly, "You can't be in a bad mood while listening to Christmas music. It's not possible."

He smiled warmly at her, "You're amazing, do you know that?"

She winked, "So you've said before."


	10. But Baby It's Cold Outside

**A/N: **So, here's another one! This one is one of my favorites I've written! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**I really can't stay, but baby it's cold outside**

**

* * *

**

"Come on, where are you going?" Ryan asked Kelsi as she started to bundle up.

"Home, Ry," She grinned as she slipped her gloves on.

"Now?" He pouted.

"My parents at least want me to come home at night," She smirked.

"We're in college, you're telling me you have a curfew over Christmas break?" Ryan asked as he stood from his spot on the floor.

"No, but mom and I have a lot to do tomorrow. My nephews are coming over to set up my mom's little Christmas village, and if I know my mother she's going to want to clean everything before they come over," Kelsi told him.

"But…it's cold," Ryan argued pathetically.

She rolled her eyes, "It's not _that_ cold."

"Why would you want to venture into the cold when you could just stay here and be warm with me?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

She laughed and shook her head, "Ryan, just because you invent reasons for me to stay doesn't mean they're good ones."

"Oh, come on," He pleaded. "I'll put in 'Holiday Inn' for us to watch. You know you love that."

She considered it for a moment, "I do love Bing and Fred."

"Obviously you love them more than you love me," He said with a playful pout.

"Aw, honey," Kelsi smiled as she reached up and patted his cheek. "I'll always love you almost as much."

He laughed and smiled at her, "You know your sense of humor has gotten a lot meaner since high school."

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I learned from the best."

"Me?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, Sharpay," She smirked.

"You're just full of jokes tonight, aren't you?"

"What can I say? It's Christmas," She said as she placed a quick kiss on his lips. "And now I really have to go."

She leaned back and tried to pull away, but Ryan kept his arms around her waist and held her steady. She laughed at him and whined playfully, "Ryan! Let me go!"

"Nope. You're gonna have to stay."

She sighed, "Okay, if I agree to stay for another hour will you let me go?"

He looked at her thoughtfully, "Only an hour? How about two?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "An hour and a half."

"Deal," Ryan smiled before he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kelsi's temple. He moved to let go of her but she snaked her arms back around his neck and pulled him down for a real kiss. He smiled against her lips and deepened the kiss.

"Oh. My. God."

Came a high pitched voice from behind them. They paused and pulled apart to glance at the source of the voice.

Ryan sighed, "You couldn't just pretend you didn't see us and walk away, could you Shar?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "You're the ones who decided to start making out in front of the front door."

Kelsi laughed softly and rested her head on Ryan's shoulder.


	11. And Maybe Even Hold Hands

**And maybe even hold hands! **

* * *

Kelsi glanced over at Ryan's sleeping form with a smile. They were laying on the floor while the rest of the gang sat around in the furniture. They had been watching a Christmas movie. She wasn't sure which one. She hadn't really been paying attention.

It was late and Jason had already been forced to take Martha home, Gabriella was asleep and resting her head on Troy's shoulder, and Chad and Taylor were situated comfortably on the love seat. Kelsi looked around for Zeke and Sharpay and could barely see them moving around in the kitchen from her perspective on the door.

Kelsi sighed contentedly and settled back down beside Ryan. This was perfection. Being together with friends and loved ones at Christmastime. Life was stressful, sure, but it was all worth it for times like this. She had been afraid that a semester of college would change them all. That it would send them all a thousand miles away from each other physically and emotionally, but she was wrong. If anything they valued each other more, now.

Their friendships weren't like the friendships that most people's. It really showed too now that everyone had miraculously paired off.

But what Kelsi was the most grateful for was Ryan. Ryan who kept her sane at Julliard and Ryan who was becoming more and more important to her everyday. She scooted closer to him and gingerly took his hand. She smiled softly at her hand entwined with his. No one really thought much about hand holding anymore, and Kelsi didn't understand that. It was skin on skin contact and her opinion it was very intimate. You could tell a lot about how a relationship may go by how your hand fit with the other person's.

And as cheesy as it may sound Kelsi loved the way Ryan's hand fit in hers.


	12. There's Just No Christmas Spirit Anymore

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS!** This is the last drabble in the series! I hope you've enjoyed it!

**

* * *

**

**There's just no Christmas Spirit Anymore!**

* * *

Kelsi growled and slammed her phone down on the chair next to her. Right now she hated her boss. Usually she didn't mind him. Sure, he was a cocky jerk who took too much pleasure in ordering her around. Clearly, he enjoyed torturing his executive assistants, and maybe that's why the job as his assistant tended to be open annually.

But normally he was a decent guy. Apparently, though, Christmas turned her boss in to a Grinch. She was all set to go home. She was in the terminal waiting on a flight back to Albuquerque where Ryan and everyone else was waiting on her. Yes, she was the last of the gang to be home. Ryan had gotten a job as a part of a dancing ensemble in a Broadway revival of West Side Story and even still HE had managed to go home two days ago. Here she was in the airport on the 23rd of December and her boss STILL wanted to her to come back and work. She had told him that he could fire her if he wanted but she was not going to come in. She was determined to be home in time for Christmas Eve.

He had told her curtly that he would be looking for her replacement over Christmas. She knew it was bull. He was not going to be interviewing anyone over Christmas, and he would get over it by the time she returned to New York on the 28th. But it still made her angry. How could he expect her to give up her Christmas for work?

She shook her head. The bottom line was that there was just no Christmas Spirit anymore. Kelsi glanced out the window and noticed snow beginning to fall. She hoped it stayed a gradual soft falling. If the bottom dropped out then they might cancel all flights, and she needed to get home.

A ding sounded and Kelsi looked up at the ticket taking counter by her gate. A woman was beginning to talk into the loud speaker microphone.

"Attention passengers, all flights in and out of Washington, DC have been cancelled due to an unexpected blizzard."

Kelsi groaned just as her phone rang. She answered quickly, "Hello?"

"Hey, Kels," Ryan said brightly.

She was glad to hear his voice, "Ryan, I'm stuck in New York."

"What?" he asked.

"I was supposed to fly to Washington and then catch a plane to Albuquerque from there. My flight to Washington was just cancelled."

"Can you get a flight to Charlotte with a transfer to Phoenix?" He asked.

"No, that's what I tried to do first. There were no seats available," Kelsi said as she sighed miserably. "I'll just go back to my apartment and call Marchez. At least I can make money while I'm stuck here."

"No," Ryan said immediately. "Kels, just sit tight. You will be here for Christmas. Keep your phone with you."

"Ryan, what are you-"

He hung up before she could finish, and Kelsi stared at her phone in confusion, "Okay, well bye."

Kelsi sat at the terminal for hours. She had done everything she could think to do to keep herself busy, but she was now out of ideas and bored. An airport employee approached her.

"Ms. Nielson?" She asked.

Kelsi blinked and looked up at her, "Yes?"

"Come with me please," The woman said plainly.

"Oh, okay," Kelsi said as she fumbled with her carry on bag. "Where are we going?"

Just hen her phone rang. Kelsi quickly answered, "Hello?"

"Kelsi!" A booming voice said.

She smiled, "Mr. Evans?"

"I've told you to call me Vance, haven't I?" He teased.

She chuckled, "Yes you have."

"The woman you're with is going to lead you out to the tarmac," Mr. Evan's said.

"The tarmac? But, sir, I don't have a plane to catch."

"A man with a private helicopter has to have a private plane to complete the set, Kelsi. You should know that."

"Wait, do you mean…"

"My pilot is picking you up and flying you home," Mr. Evans finished for her.

"Oh, my…thank you so much! This is amazing! Thank you!"

"Don't thank me. It was all my son's idea," Mr. Evans said brightly. "See you when you get here, Kelsi."

And with that Mr. Evans hung up. Kelsi smiled brightly as she was led to the private plane. She climbed aboard and gasped at what greeted her.

"Ryan!"

She ran to him and hugged him tightly. He smiled brightly and returned the hug.

"I'm so glad to see you," Kelsi said happily. "I can't believe you did this!"

"What's the point of having a rich dad if I can't get a favor out of him every now and then?" Ryan asked with a smirk. "Besides I couldn't leave you with your jerk of a boss for Christmas. That's hardly promoting the Christmas spirit."

She laughed and pulled away slightly, "You're the best boyfriend ever."

He shrugged, "I know."


End file.
